


Warhammer: Мелкий калибр

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Sibling Rivalry, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Энное количество юмористических зарисовок по Вархаммеру.
Kudos: 25





	1. Слышите?!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст содержит Ересь™ и негуманное обращение с персонажами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Ангрон. Говорить с гвоздями"

\- Не воины, - Ангрон сплюнул на палубу кровавую пену. - Лжецы и тираны, которые боятся замарать руки! Слышите? - взгляд воспаленных глаз грозно впился в "собеседника". - Вот кто они на самом деле!  


Обычное эмалированное ведро с гвоздями, к которому обращался Ангрон - Лоргар на всякий случай даже протёр глаза - хранило молчание.  


\- Брат мой, что ты делаешь? - осторожно поинтересовался Лоргар.  


\- Теперь этот сопляк Лоргар, - скрипнув зубами, прохрипел Ангрон. - Ему мало мешаться у меня под ногами, он лезет ко мне с идиотскими расспросами! Клянусь, я когда-нибудь снесу головы этих ничтожеств!  


\- Нет, это нельзя так оставить, - пробормотал Лоргар, направляясь к выходу. - Как же давно это с тобой, брат?.. - Ангрон зыркнул красным глазом, и Лоргар ускорил шаги. - Я знаю, кто мне расскажет. Кхарн! Кха-арн!

***

\- Я чую, что вы насмехаетесь надо мной, трусы! - неистовствовал Ангрон. - Молчите и прячете свои гнилые мысли! Почему?! - он тряхнул ведро. - Почему вы мне не отвечаете?!  


\- Ничего путного не говоришь - вот и не отвечаем, - гулким басом заявило ведро.  


Ангрон подскочил с звериным ревом, и несчастное ведро, получив примаршьего пинка вместо благодарности, с грохотом пробило стену.  


\- Знаешь, я звал тебя не за этим, Магнус, - после изрядной паузы произнес Лоргар, глядя на разрывающего переборку Ангрона.  


\- Другие методы на него не подействуют, - пожал полупрозрачными плечами Магнус. - А теперь, может, задумается.

***

\- Ангрон начал разговаривать с гвоздями, - пожаловался Лоргар.  


\- А он прекращал?  


\- Ты не понял. Наш несчастный брат разговаривает с обычными гвоздями.  


\- Ясно, - мрачно кивнул Пертурабо. - Ну, если проблема в них, возьми это, и он быстро перестанет.  


У Лоргара затеплилась надежда, но ненадолго - Пертурабо щедро высыпал на верстак полведра гаек.


	2. (Не)интересно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Русс | Лоргар. Показывать невинному во всех отношениях Лоргару пикты с голыми девицами и видео аналогичного содержания"

\- Им же холодно, - растерянно выдал Лоргар, глядя на трущихся друг о друга эффектных блондинок на меховых одеялах. - И, - он прислушался к звукам, - кажется, больно. Что тут интересного, Леман?  


\- Ничего, ясен хрен, - отмахнулся Русс и со зверским выражением лица отобрал планшет.  


\- Что-то не так?  


\- Не так?! - заревел Русс. - Холодно! Пошло! Непродуктивно! Избито! Законы физики нарушает! Гидроприводов нет! С вами только нажраться можно, импотенты хреновы!


	3. Убедительность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Тараша Ойтен и Робаут Жиллиман. Подбирать невесту для молодого правителя"

\- А как тебе эта, Робаут? Я её родителей знаю, на твоём флагмане служат. Умница, красавица, хозяйственная девушка, между прочим. Будет домашние обеды готовить, а то похудел ты в последнее время...

\- Не нужно, у нас на весь легион готовят.

\- Ну хорошо, а эта? Ты на фотографию, на фотографию смотри, а не в планшет пялься! Образованная, из хорошей семьи. Рукоделием увлекается. Будет тебе рубашки шить.

\- Мама, ну какие рубашки?.. Я хожу в броне.

\- А эта? Писанная красавица, глянешь - ослепнешь. Будут у меня красивые внуки...

\- Не надо.

\- И правда, ты у меня и сам парень видный, можешь взять невесту поскромнее, если тебе так хочется.

\- Не надо невест. Я занят в Походе и не нуждаюсь сейчас в супруге.

\- Что значит "не нуждаешься"? Я не бессмертная, пока жива, с внуками пообщаться хочу!

\- Мама, да что ты в самом деле? У меня больше ста тысяч генетических сыновей - хочешь с ними пообщаться? Что?! Хочешь? ...Хорошо, я отправлю к тебе свободное отделение.

_Неделю спустя._

\- Лорд Жиллиман, вы случайно не надумали жениться? Обратите внимание на эту девушку, мы её родителей знаем, они у нас на... Куда нам пойти? Подальше с глупыми вопросами? Простите, сэр... А когда нас сменят?..


	4. Вслух

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Лоргар Аврелиан и его рукописи. Задумавшийся во время написания книги Лоргар случайно записывает туда свои размышления"

_...Но вернёмся к мысли об исключительном месте веры в сердце человека. ~~Боже-Папа, Эреб опять жжет свои благовония, а ведь у меня сверхчувствительное обоняние!~~ Лишь неукротимо горящее в груди пламя веры способно вдохновить человека на великие свершения, ободрить, дать силы и смелость шагнуть в неизведанное. ~~Интересно, что сейчас делает Магнус?~~  
Вера поможет не впасть в искушение тогда, когда мир бросает все блага к вашим ногам, и согреет в пору бед и несчастий. ~~Тут ужасно сыро, надо сделать внушение инженерам.~~  
Вера способствует самодисциплине, чтобы последовательно и планомерно двигаться к цели. ~~Чтоб тебя ультимой придавило, Робаут.~~  
Вера - это та самая путеводная звезда, которая укажет Империуму путь в безбрежный океан светлого будущего. ~~Пойду помолюсь.~~_


	5. Нахватались

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Император. "Константин, хватит ходить за мной!"

\- Константин, хватит ходить за мной!  
  
\- Повелитель?  
  
\- Мои дети, - Император жестом обвел лабораторию, - видят твоё лицо уже чаще, чем моё! Если среди них окажется маленький упёртый зануда без чувства юмора, я буду знать, кто приложил к этому руку.  
  
\- Как можно, мой повелитель... - сконфуженно пробормотал Вальдор, отодвигаясь подальше от постамента.  
  
\- Малкадор!.. - одёрнул Император, но Малкадор успел спрятать за спину руку, которой делал знаки обитателям ближайшей капсулы.


	6. Те же проблемы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Магнус или Ариман. Таки застрять рогами в дверном проеме".

_Где-то на Планете Колдунов._

\- Хатхор! - прогремело в правом ухе. - Маат! - не тише ухнуло в левом. - Ко мне, немедленно!

Хатхор Маат с превеликой неохотой рассеял зеркало, вспомнил добрым словом всех отсутствующих капитанов и поспешил к выходу. Спуститься из собственной обители было ещё не так долго, но подъем на Башню Магнуса нещадно потреблял и без того скудные запасы терпения. Под конец Хатхор Маат даже начал жалеть, что отбросил мысль привлечь к переносу своей особы торчавших без дела рубрикаторов.

Найти примарха оказалось несложно - Магнус неподвижно стоял в арке и даже не пошевелился при виде сына. Приглядевшись, Хатхор Маат понял, в чем дело: на призрачной голове отца красовался самый что ни на есть материальный шлем, роскошные рога которого оказались чересчур развесистыми для узкого прохода.

\- Вот и ты, сын мой! - повеселел Магнус. - Вытащи эту вещь так, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось.

Хатхор Маат изогнул тонкую бровь, помянул Аримана, но спорить не стал. Вскоре шлем оказался на свободе.

\- Но мой лорд, вы могли с легкостью убрать преграды с помощью магии... - начал Хатхор Маат, и наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд.

\- О, я мог бы. Но я не мог допустить, чтобы он пострадал. Видишь ли, этот шлем каким-то чудом уцелел во время нашего ухода с Просперо, - Магнус едва ли не с нежностью прижал к груди шлем. - Это память.

***

_На другом конце Ока Ужаса._

\- Теперь у меня есть веские доказательства того, что у эльдар были ужасно талантливые провидцы, - вздохнул Ариман, разглядывая безнадежно испорченный правый рог лазурного шлема. - Никаких сомнений. Иначе почему они сделали такие узкие двери?..


	7. Проснись и не ори

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Леман Русс, другие примархи. Братья решили пошутить над Леманом и, когда он валялся пьяный побрили, его налысо".

\- Просыпайся, харя рыжая! - прошипели почти под ухом. Фулгрим нехотя приоткрыл один глаз и обозрел чью-то сверкающую лысину.  
\- Чего тебе, Хорус?  
  
\- Хорус?! - некто аж пожелтел от злости.  
  
\- Лоргар... - зевнул Фулгрим.  
  
\- Какой я тебе, в задницу, Лоргар?! - зарычал неопознанный брат, за что тут же едва не получил в голову чем-то костяным и тяжелым.  
  
\- Я. Хочу. Видеть сны, - убедительно проскрипели из другого угла.  
  
\- Я всё равно знаю, что это твоих рук дело, колдун, - значительно тише продолжил лысый, как младенец, братец, в котором Фулгрим с превеликим трудом опознал обещавшего показать, "как пьют настоящие Волки", Русса. - И я клянусь, Король Волков скормит тебе всю твою колдовскую...  
  
\- Не стоит, Леман, - миролюбиво посоветовал Фулгрим, устраиваясь поудобнее на блестящей поверхности. - Во-первых, я, как тебе давно следовало заметить, не Магнус. Во-вторых, тебе даже идет смена имиджа.  
  
Русс засопел, а затем, что почему-то настораживало больше, преехидно оскалился:  
  
\- Если ты - не Циклоп, почему ты рыжий?  
  
Фулгрим трясущимися руками схватился за прядь волос. 

  


До всеобщего пробуждения от сверхчеловеческого вопля оставалось меньше секунды.


	8. Плохой план

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Примархи, Император. "Папенька, у нас к вам есть разговор". Стёб".

\- Папенька, - генетические чада почему-то смущенно топтались в дверях тронного зала, - у нас к вам есть разговор.

\- Говорите.

\- Понимаете, мы беременны.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Император - и вдруг действительно понял. - ЧТО?! ВСЕ СРАЗУ?!

\- Мы не специально. Понимаете, так получилось... - тут император схватился за голову и больше не разжимал рук, потому что дальше начались хаос и многоголосый ор:

\- Теперь мне нужно три новых дворца!.. А мне - восемьдесят две планеты!.. Отдай мне Марс!.. Свобода и революция!.. Так мне теперь пить нельзя, что ли?! Я хочу построить зиккурат!.. А я - колдовать без ограничений!.. Можно мне всех убить?!

\- ...А воевать мы теперь, сами понимаете, не можем! - наконец хором заявили чада.

***

Император очнулся в холодном поту под писк когитатора.  
  
\- Нет, Малкадор, - твёрдо решил он. - НИКАКИХ ДОЧЕРЕЙ!


	9. Наградили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Примархи | христианство. Все убитые примархи попадают в Рай".  
> \+ глюки матрицы

\- Как здесь обстановка?

\- Отвратительно. Сидишь и смотришь на райские кущи, ягнят всех этих со львами в обнимку... Смотришь день, второй, третий. А потом рука начинает искать молот... Но молот нельзя. Кузницу нельзя. Выпить нельзя. Нечем тут мужику заняться.

\- Странно всё это. Ресурсов, насколько вижу, хватает с избытком.

\- Не дадут их тебе, даже не смотри. Оставайся там, где сидишь. Здесь даже поговорить не с кем. Все одухотворенные, как Лоргарова лысина. Сангвинию, вообще, нравится, но он же просветленный. К тому же, он себе занятие нашел. Слыхал?..

(- Я этого недостоин! - горестно рыдали где-то вдалеке. - Я всех предал! Не смей меня успокаивать! Папа, прости меня!..)

\- Вот и вся компания. Ну, тебя иногда заносит. Льва. Вулкана. Магнуса мельком видел. Ну и, само собой...

\- С меня хватит света! - истошно заорало что-то тёмное, проносясь мимо и стремительно скрываясь за линией изумрудно-зелёных холмов. - Во славу ночи!

\- Там, случаем, не обрыв?..

\- Там именно обрыв. Да не беспокойся ты. Не упадёт. Куда он отсюда может деться?


	10. Шутка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: "Фем!АУ. Все девушки. Кроме Фулгрима. Страдания третьего примарха в обществе восемнадцати сестер, уверенных, что и он сестра, в то время как он полноценный, хотя и женоподобный мужчина."

«В ту легендарную эпоху человечество победной поступью шагало среди звезд. Примархи, великолепные дочери Императора, вели расу к господству над галактикой, а за ними шагали легионы их генетических сыновей.  
И лишь единицы знали, что у Императора были не только дочери, но и сын, который, узнав правду о своей семье, в шутку объявил себя сестрой.   
Отец поддержал его проделку, другие дочери ничего не узнали.  
Шутка растянулась на сорок лет и давно перестала быть смешной»

Судьба единственного сына имела своеобразное чувство юмора. Перестав быть единственным и неповторимым в своих причудах, некогда любивший украшения и косметику Фулгрим с Кемоса начал испытывать к ним искреннее отвращение. 

Сестры всё равно далеко превзошли его в этом. 

Венценосные девы оказались шумными, хвастливыми и суетливыми - ровно, как и их сборища. Где они, кстати говоря, не стеснялись обсуждать своих воинов в таком ключе, что уши Фулгрима начинали наливаться пурпуром. Поэтому, как только на горизонте появлялось нечто подобное, он отыскивал для своего легиона не терпящую отлагательств миссию и с превеликим сожалением отбывал на неё. Так он обрел репутацию Избранной Дочери Императора, чем гордился, но о чем всё-таки не мог не скорбеть.

От привычки изысканно и театрально страдать тоже пришло отказаться. Фулгрим с содроганием вспоминал тот день, когда попробовал рассказать о том, как тяжело иметь за душой тайну, которую нельзя никому раскрыть, милой и понимающей Сангвинии. Каково же было его изумление, когда Сангвиния разрыдалась, и он четыре часа безуспешно пытался успокоить её. Хория тот случай ему, к слову, так и не простила.

Общение с сестрами у притворщика налаживались туго. Фулгрим быстро устал от столь любимой многими сестрами помпезности, а с теми, кто имел более практичный склад ума, отношения не складывались.

Синеглазая Робиата, которая казалась рассудительней сестёр и сперва очень понравилась Фулгриму, узрела в его поведении вызов своему трудолюбию. Поэтому о чем-то серьёзном в присутствии брата она говорить отказывалась, а ни о чем другом - не умела. 

Дружба с рыжей Магнией сошла на нет после того, как один из воинов, прибывших на стажировку из её легиона, всё время пребывания пожирал взглядом «прекрасную леди-Феникса», а под конец попросил генетическую мать отпустить его в другой легион. Возможно, оскорбленный до глубины души Фулгрим был несколько резок, когда объяснял оптимистично настроенной сестре, что это последнее, чего он желает в этой вселенной. Зато от унизительной напасти избавился раз и навсегда.

Фулгрим долго подозревал брата в весьма мужественной сестре Ангронии. Окрыленный надеждой, он заглянул слишком далеко в попытках выяснить истину, после чего Ангрония едва не выкинула в шлюз проклятую «извращенку».

У дружелюбной Лории Аврелианы была отвратительная привычка долго и многословно рассуждать, какими добродетелями должна обладать примерная дочь Императора. Впрочем, от речей Вулкании, призывавших немедленно полюбить ближних в ущерб себе, Фулгрим также решил держаться подальше.

С Леоной Фулгрим не общался из осторожности и от невесть почему проснувшегося человеколюбия. Да, несмотря на чрезмерное внимание к атрибутике раннего рыцарства, сестра была неплохой собеседницей. Только вот проведай она, что среди них есть брат, её параноидальные наклонности живо свели бы кого-нибудь в могилу.

Альфария ехидно улыбалась при каждой встрече с «сестрой», и Фулгрим никак не мог взять в толк, чем же задел мелкую проныру.

Мортария и Пертурабия были образцом того, чем он станет, если не сумеет привыкнуть, - замкнутыми и с невыносимо тяжелым характером.

Единственной, с кем хоть как-то мог общаться единственный брат двух десятков сестер, была сестра Ферра...

Фулгрим улыбнулся и перешагнул порог спартанских покоев предводительницы Железных Рук. Великий Поход оставлял мало времени для встреч, и вот теперь, спустя столько месяцев, у него наконец появился шанс пообщаться с человеком, который не только разделял его интересы, но и относился к нему, как к брату.

\- Ферра, я здесь, - объявил он, оглядываясь в поисках сестры.  
\- Давненько не виделись, - сестра вылавировала из-за стойки с доспехами.  
\- Ферра! - простонал Фулгрим, отворачиваясь от ничем не прикрытых сверкающих прелестей сестры. - Немедленно оденься!  
\- Ты от Лоры заразилась? - фыркнула ничуть не смутившаяся Ферра и чем-то зашелестела. - Чего так застеснялась, Фулгримма? Ещё переживаешь, что ничего не наросло?  
«Пойду к отцу, - кисло подумал Фулгрим. - Пусть расскажет им всем, что я - нормальный, полноценный мужчина. Или сотрет мне память и сделает такой, как они»  
\- Ты надулась, сестренка? - к спине прижалась объемная и упругая грудь Ферры.  
«Или убьет»


	11. Долго и счастливо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стёб, ключевая фраза не приводится из соображений цензуры. :)

\- Значит, вы привезли приказ Отца? - переспросил Лоргар.  
Гонцы продемонстрировали заверенный россыпью печатей свиток.  
\- Один из Несущих Слово должен отправиться с нами.  
\- Так тому и быть, - вздохнул Лоргар. - С нелегкой душой я оставляю своих сыновей...  
\- Речь не о вас, лорд Лоргар. Нам нужен Кор Фаэрон.  
\- Что? - растерянно моргнул Лоргар. - Зачем вам нужен Кор?..  
\- Таков приказ Его Величества Императора, - коротко ответили гонцы.   
После чего погрузили Кор Фаэрона на корабль и увезли в неизвестном направлении.

***

\- У меня распоряжение оказать влияние на ситуацию, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, - заявила миниатюрная Тараша Ойтен. - И смотрите на собеседника, когда с вами говорят! Как только на Колхиде этикету учат!  
\- Мне не о чем говорить с гражданскими лицам, - раздраженно фыркнул Кор Фаэрон. - У нас нет и не может быть общих дел.  
\- А вот здесь вы ошибаетесь. Мы будем говорить о том, как вы воспитали своего сына.  
\- Мой сын в добром здравии возглавляет свой легион.  
\- И этого достаточно? Вы только посмотрите, каким вы его вырастили! Он склонен слишком увлекаться деталями, и это, - Тараша указала на изобилующий кривыми график, - пагубно сказывается на общей картине! Он медлителен, он несамостоятелен, он несобран! Уверена, он даже одеться не может без посторонней помощи!  
\- Он - примарх! - рявкнул Кор Фаэрон, и тут же понял, от кого Жиллиман перенял знаменитый "десятитонный" взгляд.  
\- Он - примарх, а не калека, - отрезала Тараша. - Прекратите его оберегать, он давно уже не маленький. Ох, и где мои манеры?.. - неожиданно спохватилась она. - Вы, должно быть, голодны?..

***

\- Кор, да ты как с цепи...  
Кор Фаэрон грянул кулаком по столу, и Лоргар проглотил последнее "сорвался".  
\- Довольно разговоров! Не понимаю, как тебе ещё не влетело! Глава легиона! Строевая подготовка - курам на смех! Только и знаете, что талдычите себе под нос чепуху и разбиваете лбы! Мишуры на доспехи нацепляли! Через полчаса - всеобщий марш-бросок с полной выкладкой! Число часов для молений урезать в пять - нет, в десять - раз!  
\- Я не ребёнок, чтобы ты меня отчитывал!  
\- Я опоздал на много лет. И сейчас мы это исправим, - Кор Фаэрон ни с того, ни с сего мечтательно улыбнулся. - В конце концов, никогда не поздно признать ошибки. Знаешь, сынок, я ведь и сам вынужден признать, что сильно поторопился...  
\- Поторопился с чем? - уточнил окончательно сбитый с толку Лоргар.  
\- С принятием сана священнослужителя. Кто же мог знать... Но, к счастью, теперь я воин, а не священник. Поэтому я намерен связать себя священными узами брака.  
Лоргар нервно сглотнул.  
\- Что они с тобой сделали, Кор?! Я сейчас же позову апотекариев... Нет, Эреба... Нет, я напишу Магнусу, пусть прилетит и посмотрит, что у тебя в голове!  
\- Конечно, пусть прилетает, - легко согласился Кор Фаэрон. - На нашу с Тарашей свадьбу. Если она разрешит...  
\- С Тарашей Ойтен?! Матерью Робаута?! - Лоргар ощутил дрожь в коленях. - О все боги этой вселенной, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!

***

\- Ойтен, ну чего тебе не хватало?! - Робаут Жиллиман ещё никогда не был так близок к срыву. - Зачем тебе это?!  
\- Я - взрослая женщина, у меня - взрослый сын и взрослые внуки. Я выполнила свой долг и имею полное право устроить свою личную жизнь!  
\- Ойтен, он - фанатик!  
\- Кор пообещал мне завязать с этой чепухой.  
\- Он - старик!   
\- Он - Астартес.  
\- Вот именно. Он - Астартес, а значит, не имеет права жениться!  
\- Мы уже обсудили это. Лоргар подаст прошение Его Величеству, и я убеждена, для нас сделают исключение.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - Жиллиман мысленно с облегчением вздохнул. - Отец ни за что не даст ему такого разрешения, он очень недоволен "успехами" Лоргара.  
\- Мы об этом подумали, Робаут, - кивнула Тараша. - И именно поэтому ты тоже присоединишься к просьбе.

***

Братья отреагировали по-разному. Магнус прислал два ящика вина Лоргару, Феррус - пару протезов молодоженам, Фулгрим вызвался быть подружкой невесты, и от него еле удалось отвязаться.  
Церемонию решили провести только для своих, по пожеланию невесты - на тихой планетке под названием Калт.  
В назначенный час, на глазах членов семьи и избранного караула из дюжины Астартес, пара любящих сердец обменялась кольцами и свитками клятв.   
Все присутствующие были до парадоксальности счастливы. Кроме нескольких лиц...  
\- За что мне это? - пьяно всхлипнул Лоргар. - За что НАМ это, Робаут?  
Жиллиман тяжело вздохнул и протянул новообретенному _брату_ носовой платок.


	12. Обычная практика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Лев, Вальдор, "Ты какой-то подозрительный"

\- Ты какой-то подозрительный, - вынес окончательный вердикт Вальдор.  
\- Я подозрительный? Я не подозрительный! - не унимался Лев. - Маскировочные плащи, глухие шлемы и конный эскорт - это обычная практика в моем легионе!  
\- А я сказал, что подозрительный. И это значит, что дальше тебе не пройти.  
\- Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Я - сын самого Императора и прибыл сюда по приглашению!.. - взвился Лев и наговорил Вальдору ещё много разного.   
Но на Улланор он, увы, так и не попал.


	13. Подарки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "Леман Русс, другие примархи. Однажды Русс по пьяни случайно проболтался, что все звериные шкуры, которые носят в его легионе сделаны из искусственного меха."

\- ЧТО ЭТО? - неистово меряя зал шагами, бушевал Русс.  
Волки ёжились, но благоразумно молчали.  
\- БЬОРН!  
\- Подарки ваших братьев, - осторожно выступил вперед Бьорн. - Кракен их задави, - на всякий случай добавил он.  
\- КАК они сюда попали?  
Бьорн сглотнул.  
\- Датчики никого не засекли. Виноваты, отец.  
Русс угрожающе развернулся к нему, но в последний момент передумал и двинулся к заставленному разномастными контейнерами столу.  
\- Проклятые Альфарии, - прорычал он. - Увижу ещё раз - руки вырву и в глотки вставлю. Шиш им, а не мьод! Услышали, проходимцы, что настоящих шкур на всех не хватает, и растрезвонили хрен знает что! Но ничего, - фыркнул он, запуская руки в ближайший из контейнеров. - Я с этим разберусь.  
\- Это, - на пол со звоном упала металлическая челюсть, - в переплавку.  
За ней последовали лохматый парик с бородою...  
\- Это сжечь.  
...ожерелье из микроскопических зубов...  
\- Утопить!  
...бутафорское оружие...  
\- Затолкать в зад Кракену.  
...канистра с надписью "мьод безалкагольный". Русс принюхался.  
\- Дрянь, но на опохмел сойдет.  
...и "валькирия" с обширными каучуковыми формами.  
\- Хе, - призадумался Русс. - Это, так и быть, сам выброшу. И чтоб, когда я вернусь, духу от этого дерьма здесь не было!  
Вскинув два последних контейнера на плечо, он направился к выходу.


	14. Заветы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "Лоргар, Кор, Эреб. Перед тем, как Лоргар ушел в бессрочный отпуск после Ереси".

\- И, как мне ни грустно с вами расставаться, мои верные соратники, - довершил Лоргар свою маленькую полуторачасовую речь, - меня ждут дела духовные. 

Эреб и еле сдерживавший зевоту Кор Фаэрон кое-как кивнули.

\- Нам будет... недоставать тебя.

\- Не сгущай краски, Кор, вы и без меня всегда знали, что делать, - расплылся в улыбке Лоргар. Провожающие кисло улыбнулись в ответ. - Ну-с, ещё немного наставлений напоследок?

\- Гал Ворбак не обижать, - Лоргар прищурился, глядя на Эреба - мол, знаю я вас. - Рукописи мои не выбрасывать и обращаться очень осторожно. 

\- Мы сбережем всё в целости и сохранности, - заверил Эреб. - И поспособствуем распространению, где надо. Как обычно.

\- И последнее, Эреб.

\- Да, мой господин?

\- Ты должен пообещать мне одну вещь.

\- Я готов обещать вам что угодно, отец, - с готовностью заявил Эреб, уже предвкушавший тишину и пьянящий вкус полнейшей безнаказанности.

\- Весьма похвально, сын мой. Так вот. Обязательно дай тумака Ангрону, если встретишь. Ну бывайте, жду от вас великих свершений, - кивнул Лоргар онемевшим Эребу и Кор Фаэрону и, напевая под нос отрывок ритуального молебна, удалился. На душе у него было - как знать, почему? - очень хорошо.


	15. Про медведя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "Лев вышел из леса не один, а привел товарищей - медведя, пантеру и огромную змею."

\- Давайте анекдот расскажу, - предложил Тарик.

\- Про медведя? - меланхолично уточнил Аксиманд.

\- Не-еет, - усмехнулся Тарик. - Про льва.

Морнивальцы переглянулись.

\- Значит, так. Выходит Лев Эль'Джонсон из леса, - Тарик подмигнул Локену, округлившему глаза от такого вопиющего неуважения к чужому примарху. - А за ним - удав, пантера и медведь... Эзекиль, они же хрупкие!

Но Эзекиль Абаддон уже замахивался вторым инфопланшетом.


	16. Встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "Магнус и странный визит брата"

\- Магнус, - окликнул ни с того ни с сего появившийся на подоконнике башни Керз, - у тебя скотч есть?

\- Нет, - в недоумении ответил Магнус.

Керз спрыгнул куда-то вниз, но вскоре вернулся.

\- Магнус, я тебе скотч принес.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Магнус и серьезно задумался - не слишком ли сильно он погрузился в варп и что, демон-принц побери, означают случаи, когда кому-то приносит скотч брат, который умер около десяти тысяч лет назад.


	17. Тысяча вопросов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Император, Магнус, капсулы

— Отец, что ты делаешь?

— Формирую внешний облик, — коротко ответил Император. Дурное предчувствие появилось у него уже в тот момент, когда в заднюю стенку сознания что-то поскреблось. Малкадор выходил на связь иначе, так что значило это только одно.

Пятнадцатый проснулся и снова хотел пообщаться.

— Облик? — Голос замолчал. И, что настораживало, замолчал заинтересованно. — Отец, у меня есть предложение!

— Что ты хочешь предложить, сын мой?

— Красный! Красный цвет. Красный пигмент, красная кожа, красные волосы, красное всё такое!

— Зачем?..

— Издавна считалось, — вдохновленно начал Пятнадцатый, — что красный цвет символизирует активность, дружелюбие и уверенность. Также он ассоциируется с заявлением о силе и возможностях. Это именно то, что мне нужно!

— Будешь сильно отличаться от братьев.

— Я и так от них отличаюсь. Только...

— Чего ещё ты хочешь?

— Красных глаз не надо, хорошо, отец? — осторожно попросил голос. — Перманентно красных, понимаешь? Я вспомнил, что они ассоциируются с древним суе...

— Я знаю, — веско сказал Император, обрывая поток чего-то ужасающе интересного. И он действительно знал: если Пятнадцатый в сей же миг не остановится, то остановится вся остальная работа. — Ты должен найти себе иное занятие, сын мой.

— Мои братья спят, — грустно произнес голос. — Я пытался поговорить с одним. Показать всё, что я узнал... — голос замялся. — Думаю, он меня испугался.

Сохраняя на лице выражение бесконечного терпения, Император представил возможные последствия.

— Пятнадцатый, размышляй о нашем пути самостоятельно. Не мешай сознанию своих братьев формироваться. В противном случае мне придется...

— Я не хочу мешать братьям и тем более тебе, отец, — ответ Пятнадцатого был пропитан искренним раскаянием, от интенсивности которого жутко зачесались глаза. — Если бы я мог обратиться к кому-то ещё... — голос задумчиво умолк на обещающей много, много неприятностей ноте.

Император закрыл глаза, тщательно выставляя из сознания чужие эмоции. С ситуацией было необходимо что-то делать...

***

— ...Значит, все капсулы примархов окружает поле Геллера, — неохотно признал Аргел Тал.

Ингетель, оскалившись, кивнул.

— А это тогда что такое? — Аргел Тал указал на тонкий, но плотный на вид белый кокон вокруг одной из капсул. Полупрозрачная пленка будто бы раздраженно переливалась.

— Это?.. Анафема его знает, — пожал плечами демон.


	18. Рука помощи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Магнус, Ариман, жители Просперо  
> Навеяно заявкой "Обнаглевшие жители родной планеты достают космодесант просьбами о помощи"

— Знаешь, что не дает мне покоя в последнее время, сын мой? — Ариман покачал головой, и Магнус продолжил. — В последнее время твои братья из числа павонидов настолько заняты, что им едва хватает времени на самостоятельные исследования.

Ариман медленно кивнул — он знал, о чем речь.

— Они следуют твоему приказу и помогают простым людям, отец.

— Похвально, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Но я не слышал о вспышках болезней. Почему люди непрерывно нуждаются в лечении?

— Видишь ли, они... — замялся Ариман, но тотчас нашел выход, а точнее — отыскал документ, который не так давно принесли ему донельзя недовольные подопечные Хаатора Маата. — Посмотри сам, отец. Подобные запросы не иссякают.

— «Почтенная Бенну. Просит помочь ей заново отрастить зубы, которые она утратила в силу преклонных лет», — прочел Магнус и в задумчивости потер подбородок. — Необычная просьба. «Уми. Просит изменить ему форму подбородка, дабы он мог жениться». Спасибо на том, что он не просит помощи в поиске супруги. «Нур. Просит помочь похудеть», — Магнус пробежал про себя ещё несколько строк и нахмурился.

— Прискорбно, но эти люди злоупотребляют нашим расположением  
  
— Мне передать, чтобы им отказывали, отец?

Магнус в задумчивости прошелся по залу.

— Слишком привыкли к нашей помощи. Перемрут.

— Тогда предложить брать с них плату?

— Сын мой, — сказано это было с укором, но в единственном глазу Магнуса Алого заплясал лукавый огонек. — Нельзя подавать людям столь дурной пример. Вот что. Мы начнем работу над программой обучения людей психическим практикам. Пусть они сами лечатся.


	19. Переадресация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "Примархи. SMS-переписка".

**Лев:** Буду поздно. Прихвати вина.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Ангрон:** Вина, сука! По ебалу не хочешь?!  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Коракс:** Иди нахрен, я не знаю, о какой вине речь.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Пертурабо:** Не волнуйся, я напомню тебе о каждой никчемной глупости.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Лоргар:** Я не позволю читать себе мораль! Я от тебя ни одного доброго слова не услышал!  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Сангвиний:** У тебя всё нормально? Давай поговорим с глазу на глаз.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Фулгрим:** Хочешь заставить кое-кого ревновать, шалунишка?  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Керз:** Ну не с тобой же, павлин.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой сети. Отправка невозможна...>>_

**Керз:** Но если он не появится через два часа, я передумаю.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Жиллиман:** Итак, и кого ты опять шантажируешь?  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Дорн:** Я похож на Фулгрима?  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Император:** Ты удивляешь меня, сын. Я такого никогда не планировал.  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: сбой книги. Переадресация...>>_

**Лев:** Клянусь, я всё объясню!  
 _< <Ошибка отправки: ...>>_


	20. Сверхчеловеческое решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: "В Лютере проснулась Тараша Ойтен, и он тоже хочет увидеть внуков".

\- Сын мой, - начал Лютер. - Я уже немолод, а ты постоянно пропадаешь в Походах. Поэтому...

\- Ты космодесантник, - возразил Лев. - Так что "немолод" - это не о тебе.

\- Наполовину - десантник, наполовину - человек, - решив не спорить, согласился Лютер. - Но я не об этом. Я хочу наконец увидеть внуков. Мало ли как обернется наша жизнь.

Лев удивленно воззрился на приемного отца. Лютера из Темных Ангелов едва ли можно было назвать сентиментальным. Скорее всего, его запас сентиментальности исчерпался в тот день, когда он по доброте душевной случайно привел из леса будущего правителя планеты.

Лев почесал подбородок.

\- Я поразмыслю над этим вопросом, Лютер, - наконец кивнул он.

***

\- Вот, - зеленые глаза Льва сверкали от гордости. - Я всё придумал. Прочитай, это огласят завтра.

Лютер в предвкушении погладил бороду. Если сын так скоро последовал его совету, то со временем - как знать - он, быть может, образумится и перестанет пропадать по десять лет на распроклятых чужих планетах.

"Сим объявляю, что ныне сар Лютер будет величаться сыном примарха Льва Эль'Джонсона. После получения этого титула он назначается офицером..."

Лютер закашлялся и чуть не выронил бумагу. Лев предупредительно похлопал его по спине.

\- Ты ведь сам сказал: ты наполовину человек, - пояснил он. - Вот и обеспечь себе всё, что нужно. Я тебя даже от командования в легионе освобожу. А я - я не могу, Великий Поход не терпит промедлений.

\- Но... Но я же...

Лев нахмурился, не услышав похвалы, которой ждал.

\- Ох, кого я привел... - горестно вздохнул Лютер. - М-да. Сверхчеловеческое решение. Ты отличный стратег, Лев.

Лев просиял.


End file.
